


Little Miss Perfect

by WwolfJade123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boxer!Yang, F/F, Platonic Monochrome, StudentCouncilPresident!Weiss, VicePresident!Blake, inspired by a song, trackstar!Ruby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WwolfJade123/pseuds/WwolfJade123
Summary: Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the most wealthiest company in Remnant and top student of the most prestigious high school in Remnant. She is a straight 'A' student that has a very high reputation, on both the Beacon High and The Schnee Corporation. Her life was already set in stone.Well... not until Ruby Rose appeared in her life.~WhiteRose with a side of Bees
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Miss Perfect (The Owl House Animatic)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/663067) by ThatOneDorkThatDraws. 



Weiss Schnee. Everybody in Beacon High knows about her, knows about her big brain and her sharp tongue. She rose up to the top spot in an instant, though everybody seemed to have predicted this. And as time passed on, the upperclassmen started to call her by names, most popular are Ice Queen and Snow White. And of course.... Little Miss Perfect.

Straight hair. Straight A's. Straight forward. Everything about her is always extravagant and over the top, her path already made for her when born but that didn't put a stop to her creativity. The school never had the chance to actually crack the heiress or guess what she has to offer, everything in her life was a surprise. Especially when she had befriended one of the most suicidal and negative student in the whole school, that was definitely a surprise. Who could have guessed, Little Miss Perfect and The Alley Cat were best friends? No one. Not one soul. It was like a slap to the face. One that stings. And it stings, for a long time.

Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee. The news quickly caught wind. Beacon's smartest student was always spotted near the faunus and as the days goes by, rumour will also fly. Most of the time, they manage to ignore that but when the subject of them being a couple had come up they quickly extinguished the flame before it went ablaze.

"Here comes Checkmate..." Blake's bow visibly twitched. Checkmate. Their _ship_ name. She turned around and saw a couple of Beacon students whispering loudly about them and laughing when another rumour was made up from the spot.

Blake moaned under her breath as she leaned on the locker next to Weiss'. The heiress didn't pay any attention, her cold stare focused on the mirror inside her locker as she frowned at her own face. The scar on her left eye was the victim of her icy glare. Memories of the day she got it made it in her mind for the second time that day. The smell of gasoline hit her nose and she immediately shook her head and pulled out her History and Physics Textbooks.

"Don't mind them, Blake..." She mutters seeing the curious glance Blake gives off to the boys laughing as they walked passed them like they were just thin air. She closed her locker with a slam and turned to see the familiar blond boy and his gang, "Remember what happened the last time you got too close to them..."

Blake's lips formed a thin line as she held her books far closer and tighter to her chest, "I'm not..." Blake grumbled and walked pass Weiss, she held a faster pace than normal. That was enough to tell Weiss that Blake was starting to have visions of her earlier days in Beacon. She just sighs and follows her, trying her best to match her pace.

Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias. Two best friends that loves the smell of challenge. Possibly loves it too much that they took up the challenge to try and date two of the most coldest students in Beacon. The disappointment that came with it's conclusion did not surprise Weiss at all, but Blake on the other hand... she wasn't that sure about Blake's reaction knowing her last relationship wasn't really the best, likely the worst one in all of Remnant.

Sun was a blonde monkey faunus. Two words were enough to describe him. Outgoing and insensitive. He tries to get Blake's hand and succeeds, making the girl's heart flutter after years of isolation and abuse. She accepts all the constant dates and reflects the cute, small flirts until she became his girlfriend the next week. Only to break what's left of Blake's heart.

Neptune was a blue haired hottie in the school, he transfer student from Vacuo and one of the most smooth talking guys in Beacon. He visited the Schnee Manor and asks for permission to date Weiss, promising a variety of actions just to get the love of the heiress. And just like that, they started dating. They only broke up because Weiss was too focused on comforting Blake and then he said that _she_ was the insensitive one. She had a long lecture waiting for her that day.

After their relationships, they had been colder than before, more impossible to reach. Weiss' grades were far too high for her contenders to reach, higher than the upperclassmen and higher than the people before them, second place was also occupied by Blake Belladonna making it impossible for them to even think about beating Weiss. The students had come to a compromise about letting Weiss and Blake have their own thrown and crowns.

"I still wont forgive them, Blake, if that's what on your mind." Weiss hissed when they turned the corner. She knew Blake very well to know when the girl was desperate and when she saw the face she made, she knew what the girl would try, "What they did is unforgivable." Unforgivable indeed. Blake deserved better.

Blake frowned, "It's been a year, Weiss." She reasoned, "It's not like I'm gonna date him again. I just want you to forgive him and talk to him to actually know who he is..."

Weiss sighs, "I'm just being cautious." She stops and turns around. Blake's bow was curled to the front, blame was on her face again. She never knew how to assure Blake when it comes to self-confidence, that's why she's so protective of the faunus. That's all she could do to bring affectionate to the girl.

"Yeah..." Blake said in defeat, twiddling with the corner of her books.

"Look. I'm sorry for being like this, but I love you Blake." Blake looks up, her amber eyes meeting Weiss' icy blue, "You're my one and only friend and I don't want you to fall back into your old habits. You're wounds haven't even healed after a year." Weiss sighs and pinched the bridge of her nose, they had talked about this and it always turns out the same.

Blake nods, "Yeah..." The bell rang and Blake winced, "I'll meet you with the council."

"You mean the new council." Weiss smirks when Blake's cloud was lifted and the girl grins. Weiss gestures widely with her free arm, "Gone are the homophobes and discrimination. We can _finally_ work on things quietly without those horrible slurs."

"Just the two of us." Blake tilts her head to the side fondly.

Ever since Weiss had intervened with Blake's suicides, the faunus had been so fond and amazed by Weiss' true heart and determination, she confessed one day that the heiress was one of the most determined people she knew. Though the heiress wasn't her only friend, Weiss certainly was the only person that actually cared and did something about her way of thinking. And that was enough to bring her comfort.

-

Professor Oobleck snapped his thin stick on the white board, everyone flinched. He was angry with how his signature coffee cup was not in his hands, instead said hand was curled in a tight fist. His expression was neutral, but feeling his presence was the opposite.

"Weiss Schnee." He announced, lowly. Threateningly. His words pierced through her ears and she looked up from her text book, her head lifting slightly off her palm, eyebrows high. Everyone was looking at her from her corner of the classroom. There was something wrong and she just curses under her breath for taking her attention off of class for one second.

She straighten her back and clasped her hands firmly on top of her desk, "Is there something wrong, sir?" There were snickers from the very bottom of the seats. She knew the chestnut colour of hair that was there and she could help but sneer at his identity.

Cardin Winchester. Of course she would be in the midst of Oobleck's anger because of some actions they had taken. Again.

"Where are your papers?" He crossed his arms across his chest as he raised one brow in suspicion. Now everybody was interested, sparkles were on their eyes. Who wouldn't want to listen in when it comes to Little Miss Perfect's unscratched record, "I specifically informed the deadline over and over again, those who pass it beyond that are going to have a punishment." She could hear the tapping of his feet from her distance.

She sighed and started scouring through her neat and clean shoulder bag, "It's a good thing I always make copies..." She mumbles when she found the lime folder, marked with Oobleck on the front. She sets it on her table and started searching for her paper, taking all the time in the world.

"Would you care to explain why you, _of all people_ , passed your paper late." Now his eyebrows were knitted together, probably running out of patience.

Finding the paper she carefully slid it off her folder and stood from her seat, walking slowly down the stairs. She had a ghost smirk when she saw the shocked look on Cardin's face, "I'm very sorry, Doctor." She and Blake were the only students in the school that call Oobleck by Doctor, they knew he appreciates it whenever they do so. This was also the case, Oobleck visibly relaxed and had a small smile of appreciation, "But I wouldn't argue if you don't believe that I've already passed my paper. Together with Blake's."

He nodded and pushed his glasses further his nose and grabbed the paper, "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I had an argument with my wife earlier, I hope you forgive my temper." He read the headline as he scratched his head, "And I also was having a hard time finding Little Miss Perfect's paper."

She flipped her hair and started walking back her seat, sending Carding a cold glare, "You should probably check our school's mailbox. I have a feeling that's where it had wandered off..." She saw how Cardin's face went pale from the corner of her eyes and she grinned in satisfaction.

She knew his schemes to scratch her. To irritate her. But she also knew him. And she knew him well.

That was just a minor inconvenience, class just continues like normal. Oobleck dived deep when it came to the formulas, he had taught them shortcuts and long cut. Also made a disturbing drawing that means half of a volume, probably to make it easier for them to understand and remember. She knows that method of teaching from her Junior High School back in Atlas.

Weiss remained neutral the whole class. She knew there were a few awed glances her way, together with hearing the soft murmurs about her own genius. The one thing she wishes was for one of them to actually come up to her and tell her the exact words they say behind her back. It wasn't anything bad really, she just wants to have tangible recognition.

The class bell rang and she closed her scroll, the stylus attaching magnetically beside the device's cover. She knew she shouldn't have wrote any notes that class but with nothing else to do she just forces her wrists to move, now it ached. She closed her bag and swung the strap on her shoulder as she tucked her scroll between one of the pages of her history book. She was about to stand when she saw the huge shadow looming over her.

She groans, "Cardin." She says clear and sharp. She saw the shadow shift and she smirks to know that he actually flinched at that one word. Her tongue is as deadly as ever.

"Listen, Schnee. Tell Oobleck that what you said earlier was a fluke." His voice was pleading but she paid it no mind. She knew how much good of an actor Cardin truly was, with years of growing up with each other, she picked up on a few things. One is, show the littlest of vulnerability and they'll snap your neck or you snap your own neck.

She grunts when the weight of her shoulder bag weighed heavier when she stood. She looks up and met with his eyes, she saw the fear behind his eyes and she resisted the urge to grin, that would ruin the affect. Weiss stared neutrally, "And what will you do about it?" She brushed off of him, closing her eyes as she walked down the stairs, "Tell my father what I did to you, like the true coward you are." There were oo's from one of his companions.

She heard a growl, "I'll get you back at this, Schnee."

She reached the classroom doorway and smiled innocently his way, she saw how he shuddered, how he swallowed hard at her expression, "Great! I'll wait for that day to come." Then her smile turned into a glare, "If, that is, that day will come." She flipped her ponytail.


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss' scroll started to buzz from the end of the table. She glanced at Blake before she stood up and picked it up, only to groan in disappointment when she saw who it was calling her. She showed it to Blake and the faunus gave the gadget a low snarl.

She held the phone to her ear, "Father..." She said calmly. Papa Schnee wasn't the type to tolerate tardiness and irritation. Weiss knew she was in trouble as soon as she had extended their council meeting just for the upcoming field simulation in the Emerald Forest, but she forgot to message her father. Again.

"Where are you?" His tone was sharp and it made her flinch, "You're brother's party will be starting in an hour. What in Remnant's aura are you doing?!" He was furious. As always, the man was furious. There was no kind of explanation whenever it comes to his temper, before you know it, the calm and collected Schnee starts to rampage and complain like the true five year old child he is.

She sighed, "Father... the council and I are having a meeting about future activities for the school. It's imperative that we finish this now if you still want me to join you with _your_ council meetings." Blake snorts in the distance and Weiss gave her a light glare.

"Then finish the meeting! You _are_ the president right? Or am I just confusing things because of the countless lies you have had me in." She could imagine the CEO pulling his own hair and she resisted the urge to laugh at his childishness. But in truth, she hadn't said a lie to her father, just forgets to tell things.

"We are." She says, this time, there was edge in her voice, " _We_ were already finishing up before you called and had ruined our last minutes of peace and calm."

There was a sigh. Weiss rolls her eyes knowing his mood had changed. She braced herself for the next words he might say, "Very good." She cringed, "As expected from the heiress of our company." He cleared his throat, "Henry and Winter will be waiting for you in the main closet. Make it quick and efficient, you have a performance to practice and perform. I hope you're ready?"

"Yes, father." And with that, she hung up the phone. Her shoulders slumped forward and she let out a relieved breath.

With Blake in the room, she could maintain the scowl on her face as she sat back on the largest chair in the room. She groaned as she wrote another batch of ideas for the rough draft. She could feel Blake's gaze on her and she couldn't help but not ignore it.

"What?" She asks as she struggles to write the word that was just at the tip of her tongue. After years and years of practicing, she really doesn't know how to multitask.

Blake's feline ears twitched at the word. She removed her bow earlier, knowing it will only be her and Weiss in the room. No more hateful slurs, just her and Weiss. She rolled her eyes when Weiss' eyes met hers, "Was it a warning?"

"Curse you're hearing...." She sighs and looks up with an amused smile. Blake was giggling at Weiss' irritation, "I just hope one day, you can just block out everything and at least I'll have part of my privacy again." She went back to writing as soon as she had a grasp of her word, "You and you're sneaky little ass..."

Blake gasped, "Weiss Schnee just said a cuss word." Her voice was sarcastic and Weiss couldn't help but roll her eyes. The faunus chuckled, "What will papa Schnee say when he hears you say those words?"

"Probably faint before he could scold me."

"A scolding in a hospital. That's a movie scene if I ever see one.." She shrugged then leaned closer to Weiss, "..watch out for the cameras." She whispered dramatically and the two of them starts laughing.

"No, no." She said trying to stop the giggles that are stuck in her throat, "We're talking about my father here. He'll be on the couch, hand on his forehead with one of the maids fanning him." Blake snorts, "While Whitely holds his hand trying his best to wake him up."

"Wow, Weiss. Where'd you read that _very_ cliche scene?"

She shrugged, "I don't know... probably from one of the books a black cat in an alleyway gave me." Blake scoffs and she starts laughing, "Anyways, I gotta go." She gathered her notebook while placing her part of the suggestions on the cabinet behind her, "Don't want papa Schnee fainting."

"Alright." Blake drums her fingers in a goodbye, "See you tomorrow, President."

"Tomorrow then, Vice President."

-

The crowd started to cheer and clap when the head of the Schnee Corporation was standing on top of the stairs, wearing his signature white suit, his silver ring glittering at the light that had shone on him.

He smirked cockily at the crowd, "Welcome! I am so glad you all could make it!" His voice echoed throughout the quiet hall as he fixed the cuffs of his suit, "For all of those who doesn't know. Today we celebrate the accomplishments of my son, Whitely!" The crowed erupted into cheers of congratulations again. With a simple wave of his hand the crowd quiet down, "He has received an invitation to the international talent show held in the heart of Atlas a month ago. He had just came back yesterday and brought home the golden trophy together with three side-tracked rewards." He chuckles a little, his hands on the lapel, "Now let's get to the main event."

Whitely came to Jacque's right side, chin high, chest out with hands clasped behind him. His gaze, colourless. He wore a blue sleeveless blazer, showing the glittering silver coloured under-shirt. He started fixing his red bow, showing off the latest edition of the Schnee Rolex as he watched how the crowd awed at his presence. He smirked when his eyes landed on a couple of girls fawning over him and gave them a wink. As expected, they squealed.

He chuckles and turns to his father, "This is a wonderful party, Father." His voice was just as regal as Jacque's, just more younger and more professional. If it were possible, he would have made the guests sleep with his own voice.

"And it's all for you!" He exclaimed, arms wide, "Everyone! Cheers for my boy and his accomplishments!" While he announced, waiters started giving out glasses of champagne. Each and everyone, delighted by the news, "But before that, let's find out what his sisters' plans!"

They clapped when Winter emerged out of the room and stood beside Whitely, her form more militia like than royalty. She didn't give the crowd any attention, her gaze fixated at the glass pane in front of them. She only broke her contact when she felt someone jab her side.

She looked down Whitely from the corner of her eyes.

"The presentation?" He signed, one eyebrow raised in anticipation. He must be excited to finally have the two sisters perform for him. Ever since he was a kid, he had idolised the talents of the two older siblings. Thus, his giddy actions for tonight.

Winter held her hand up and waited until all eyes were focused on her palm. She waved it towards the direction of the huge double doors, or the entrance for those who had entered the household.

The doors slammed open, a shining light entered the room, momentarily blinding everyone that looked. Then there was a voice. A heavenly voice that sung, echoing through the now quiet room. When the light dimmed, there came Weiss Schnee entering the manor, walking down the red carpeted floor.

They awed when Weiss' dress glimmered under the light. The blue garment hugged all of the right angles in Weiss' body, her shoulders were bare showing off the smooth and pinky skin. The dress had a slit on one leg, showing off it's skin and the crystal heels she wore. Her earrings and necklace popped a bright red in a sea full of silver and blue. Murmurs started up when Weiss was halfway to the stairs. Praises from nearby guests made Weiss smile.

She looked up and stared at Whitely with a rare bright smile, ending the small song.

Weiss slowly climbed up the stairs, making all the men below her stare. She dips her head towards her father before her other two siblings and stood beside Jacque her hands neatly clasped in front of her. She gave the crowd a smile and they all erupted in cheers. It was clear that night, she had stolen the spotlight.

She was given a champagne when Jacque had raised his, "To Whitely!" There wasn't much of a response, all eyes were directly for Weiss Schnee and her dramatic entrance. No one could ever carry such majestic presence.

After much more words to be said. The party had begun. And just like Weiss and Winter had predicted, after their little act earlier, a crowd started to form around the heiress as she climbed down the stairs. Men contested to have her hand and guide her down the tall stairs, but she waved them off, she doesn't need a man to help her climb down simple things like stairs. She received greetings and compliments from guests, together with the formal kiss on the back of her hand.

Earlier that evening, as she got ready for her dress. Henry and Winter had planned to make her stand out than fit in. Said to make this party theirs and not Whitely's. This is one of the plans that they enjoyed the most.

Weiss never minded the attention. She didn't mind it if it wouldn't affect her reputation as heiress and as the perfect daughter. Something about being perfect had been screwed in her brain when she was still a child, now she can't help but fix all of her flaws and _be_ perfect. She couldn't help but help it, was what she always told Winter whenever the both of them were in the middle of a meeting, together with their father.

Speaking of Winter. Weiss waved her hand when she saw her older sibling standing by the banquet, a glass of champagne in one hand.

"How are you doing?" Weiss signed as she walked towards the taller woman. Her smile turned genuine talking to the only person she trusts in the manor.

Winter placed her drink down, "Great! Everything seems to be going according to plan." She pointed towards the lonely Schnee in the corner, watching his guests enjoy his party. He didn't look sadden one bit even when the spotlight was transferred off of him.

Weiss chuckles humourlessly when she saw Whitely be approached by a bunch of girls, "You think my effect worked on the ladies?" She signed, her eyes still focused on her brother. Whitely winked and the girls squealed and blushed, he said something that made the girls laugh and Weiss couldn't help but feel like they didn't really accomplish something. Oh well, better luck next time then.

She looked back and chuckled when she saw Winter gave her a look, "You _can't_ have that kind of effect on woman, Weiss. He's the 'lady killer' after all." Winter signed back with a matter-of-fact stance that Weiss couldn't help but chuckle.

Weiss shook her head fondly and walked passed her sister, taking one of the treats being offered.

"Weiss Schnee?" A voice asked, one that is chip and full of happiness. She cleared her throat and wiped her mouth with a handkerchief as she turned around. When she did, she was surprised when she saw the person in front of her. Lilac eyes, blonde hair and a purple dress, "Hey!" The girl raised her hand as a greeting, showcasing her broad shoulders and the muscles of her biceps.

Weiss cleared her throat from the lump that had formed. She glanced to her side to find her sister miles away from her, giving her a thumbs up and a wink, a blush quickly spread across her neck and ears knowing what _that_ meant. She turned back to the girl who was smiling brightly, "Yes?" She said, inside she had screamed her thanks to the gods, she managed to talk with her normal voice, "Is there something you need?"

The blonde shook her head, "Nope, just wanted to talk." She walked beside Weiss, brushing lightly against Weiss' bare shoulders making the heiress' blush visible to the naked eye. The girl took a small plate and started to fill it with a 'healthy' amount of sweets, "The name's Yang by the way."

"Good evening to you..." She murmured as she took her own plate of sweets, she looked at the girl, head to toe, absorbing all of her exposed muscles. Then a thought crossed her mind as soon as the girl started chewing her food. She swallowed, "Do I know you..? Somehow?"

Yang looked down, "Oh. Yeah!" She pointed her thumb to herself, "My face's been hang up to posters around Vale. Probably the reason why I got invited here." She gestured her fork around them.

Now that she looks closely, "Are you the rising star in boxing? The girl that has a currently unbeatable record of win streaks." Yang gave her a look, "I'm sorry. Am I mistaken?"

Yang shook her head, "Nah. You got it right." She snorted, quickly covering her mouth, "Didn't really know you were interested in boxing. Just surprised and all." She took a bite of her vanilla cupcake.

"No I'm not interested in violence..." Weiss cleared her throat, "You're face has been around, a few people in my school are excited for you and you're sister's transfer." She played with the sweets left on her plate, "Basically, you're the talk of the town..."

"Huh..."

The two of them talked the whole evening, nothing personal, just about boxing and the latest releases of the Schnee Corporation. To someone's surprise, Yang's family was one of the top buyers of their devices. Though she didn't go into full detail, she now know who the mysterious Xiao Longs were.


	3. Chapter 3

"You met _WHO_?!" Blake exclaimed, slamming her hands on the desk. Her eyes were wide and looked as if she had just heard that the dead could be revived, her cheeks were tainted a small shade of pink that sent some... alarms... in Weiss' head.

The heiress takes a breath, placing down the rough draft of her Weiss-accorded rule sheet for the Emerald Forest Simulation. She removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose, slow enough that it gave Blake calm and sit back down her chair, which was a few feet away from her. "I met Yang Xiao Long in my brother's celebration party..." She opened her eyes to look at Blake's distant ones, the same eyes she'd seen in their early days in Beacon. Concern spread inside Weiss like the wild fires in Magma Forrest. "You alright, Blake?"

Blake quickly snapped out of her trance. Her lips created a thin line and she averted eye contact. Even with the protection of the desk, Weiss knows- _feels_ , that the girl was playing with hem of her skirt. Blake sighed, "No... just surprised.... that's all..." Still staring at the window, she laid her head down her crossed arms. 

Weiss was utterly confused, but she didn't question any further, she knew her boundaries and knew when to stop an interrogation. She pulled the drafts back up and gave it another read. Just reading the enlisted words of rules in the outlined sheet had her gut swirl to know that many students wont be reading any of this, that they wont be ready for the dangers that lurk deep in the Emerald Forrest.

The Emerald Forest. That forest had gotten it's name in the early days for it contained very special gems just underneath the crust. Rumour says that the gems glow in the dark, making it easy to find, it can also scare predators, like the nearby wolves or mountain lions. Bears were the only animal in that forest to tolerate the glow, though when it does come near, it becomes a shadow like creature that attacks without hesitation at the first living thing it sees. That rumour had Weiss roll her eyes fondly at their ancestors to create such stories. The forest was also known for it's numerous deaths, that was what it made it stand out to the public the most. Suicides, murders and attacks. First place in Vale that cold, dead bodies are being thrown in like a garbage dump, and third in all of Remnant.

The school was going to hold a two day camp at the place to research the rare species that only live in the forrest.

So as people could guess, it was a very hard simulation to regulate. Even harder to set the rules that no one will be reading. The simulation was a nerve itself, since it's an event both the sophomores _and_ juniors partake. Weiss knew it was going to be hectic, thus led the council to adjust and support what they could, to Blake's knowledge and experience in the forrest.

"Do..." Weiss looks up from the paper at the sound of her friend's distant voice. Blake was still in the last position she remembered, her eyes shining with a new found hope she might have been thinking over for the past three minutes, "Do you remember the day I told you about my past?.."

Weiss, for the second time, places the papers back on the table. She gave Blake her full attention, with her hands clasped firmly in front of her like those detectives would when they interrogate a suspect in movies. The topic itself was a red area, one wrong move and Blake might just have another panic attack. Weiss had to be cautious of her words. "Yeah... of course I do..." She spoke in a low voice. The kind were it sounded both threatening and soft.

Blake turned to meet Weiss in the eyes. The heiress couldn't help herself but flinch at the sudden eye contact, "Remember that one girl that–"

"-saved you from falling down a pit? Yeah... I remember that part..." Weiss nods. Seeing the disappointment to rise up in Blake's eyes, she couldn't help but feel guilty about her intervening. She just hopes in the inside that, that wasn't enough to set Blake off.

Apparently that wasn't the case. Blake held a small smile, "Have I ever told you she had the most beautiful eyes?" That gave Weiss a pause. She stared at Blake as the confusion came back at her in full force, punching her in the gut. Blake chuckled at her expression, she must've made a real bewildered expression. She turned back to look at the early sky, "That day... her eyes were full of worry..." Blake whispered, reliving the scene in her head, "Worry that was _for_ me... no one had ever looked at me that way since I'd joined the Fang..." Blake chuckles dryly, "I can still remember debating over my decisions about joining the terrorists just because those eyes brought me comfort..."

"Blake. What are you trying to tell me here?" Blake looked back at her. She removed her head slightly above her arms. Weiss could hear the gears tuning in her head and she knew that this was _very_ important.

"She saved me from my death... I never knew her name because she said she was running late for something... she didn't even care that I was a faunus. Just said that I was someone that needed help and a smile." Blake's small smile grew. Her hand pulled out the rubber lace, revealing a golden key under her collar. She stroked it fondly, "She gave me this... told me when we meet again, I'll give this back." Blake sighs, "Though I don't think she remembers me... it's been seven years since that night and now she's a famous boxer that has famous friends and family."

Weiss hummed. She heard that story before and she already knew what Blake was about to ask her, she could tell Blake also knows that she knew too, that wasn't really much of a surprise. Sometimes she ponders over the fact that Blake was secretly a psychic that read people's minds. Sometimes.

The faunus was still staring and stroking the key. That was the only thing that means so much to her, Blake told her once, the only thing that actually brings her comfort and love in the days of darkness.

Blake's eyes were glassy and she chuckled, looking up the ceiling. A small effort that told Weiss the faunus doesn't want to cry. Weiss tilted her head to the side, "Do you want me to introduce you to her?" She asked thoughtfully. Blake was one of those people that was emotionally fragile from past abuse and trauma but she was also one of the strongest people Weiss knew in her days she spent with Blake. So when Blake wants something, Weiss would do anything in her power to give it to her. She just deserved it, that's all.

Blake shook her head, "No... just wanted to digest that she's going in the same school as I am..." She leaned back at her chair, a content look on her face. Weiss had never seen Blake look so content, "I want to talk to her... but I know about her reputation, I don't want to stain it. She has a good life."

Weiss didn't bother to talk back and tell her that she wasn't some kind of plague, Blake was a stubborn person and talking against her would result in bad effects. So she hummed.

-

Weiss looks up at the mention of her name, immediately erasing the doodles in her scroll. Her gaze shifts from her science teacher to the vice principal that was patiently standing by the door. Glynda was staring directly at her, a tablet on one arm.

She sent Blake a confused glance before she packed up her belongings and slung her bag on her shoulder. Weiss walked towards Glynda with such grace that it rivalled one of the Miss Remnant struts, but she doesn't have the body fit for the contest. Glynda looked down and Weiss looked up, her stare was hard but Weiss could do harder. That was just the saying around the school.

Glynda broke their staring contest and started walking away, Weiss automatically followed behind her with the signature one eye brow raised. Weiss adjusted her bag's strap. Glynda and Weiss' heels clang loudly against the tiled floor, echoing throughout the school's hallways, catching almost every student in every room they pass by. When they saw two of the coldest people in the school they were curious enough to watch them pass until out of sight.

Glynda sighs when they reached the front door of the principal's office, "The principal wants to talk to you." She gave a knock to the door and waited. Weiss opened her mouth but Glynda beat her to it, "It's about the transfer students, and no, you will not handle their files. That's the _school's_ _job_ , Weiss. We've told you that countless of times." Weiss groans and looks away, grumbling something about being the student council president. Glynda rolls her eyes fondly and chuckles at Weiss' insistence.

There was a muffled "Come in!" and Glynda didn't hesitate to open the door and enter. Weiss took a breath before she entered, both hands now clasped firmly on her bag's strap.

Yellow and Red. She was greeted by yellow and red. She looked up to their eyes. Silver and lilac. She internally groaned seeing who they were. Blonde, tall, beautiful Yang Xiao Long, wearing a black sleeveless shirt that had a yellow burning heart emblem on the center, a red and black checkered flannel wrapped firmly around her hip and of course, Yang's combat shorts and boots. Brunette with crimson tips, average height, adorable Ruby Rose, wearing only her sports bra together with her sleeveless red and black hoodie. Short shorts for days.

Yang waved like the energetic person she masks, "Hey, Weiss! How ya been doin'?" She greeted, earning a gasp from Ruby. It was just a simple greeting, Weiss could handle this, she can talk? Then she will talk. What to talk about?.. stuff... This will be the death of her.

"You met _the_ _Weiss_ _Schnee_!" Ruby huffed, puffing out her cheeks and crossed her arms like a child would when it being given attention or was feeling betrayed because they didn't have the chance to argue about the toy on the store shelf, "That's just totally unfair! You told me nothing that surprising happened in the party..."

Yang chuckles, "Sorry, baby sis, a lot happened at the party that it _totally_ slipped my mind." She patted Ruby's already unkept hair. The smaller girl glaring daggers at her older sister. Seeing this in front of her was somewhat on the line between adorable and just unprofessional, "Aw, c''mon, sis! It's not my fault I easily forget stuff!"

Ruby pointed an accusing finger at her sister, "Lies!" She squeaked, only to be locked in a headlock and not get away, "Get away from me! I don't want anything to do with you, lier!" Ruby tried and failed to pull herself away. Yang was stronger but that didn't mean Ruby can't get out. She squirmed enough that Yang had soften her grip, only then did he run away from her brute of a sister, panting slightly.

"Aww, Ruby!" Yang bemoaned.

Ozpin cleared his throat. That was Weiss' queue. As she passed the sisters, she couldn't help but give them a glare to keep quiet. It was by instinct really, she didn't want to come off as rude to them but she also didn't want _them_ to come off as rude to the higher ups. She was just granting them future freedom. In a rude manner.

She held an even stare in their principal's eyes, "You wanted to talk to me, principal?" She asks, her hands firmly clasped behind her, the way Winter would.

Ozpin smiles at her, tilting his head to the side, "Ah, Miss Schnee. My sincerest apologies to pull you away from your studies." Weiss nods as an acceptance of his apologies. She had grown used to the impromptu calls from either her family's company or Ozpin. "Anyway, I called you here to discuss about the sisters' transfer here at Beacon High." He looked down and gathered a bunch of spread out paper. He grabbed a file and handed it to Weiss.

Weiss opened the file to find the wide, bright smile of Yang Xiao Long. Under her image were several private details of the blonde, she cocked a brow and looked at Ozpin. She closed the file, "Discuss?" She repeated handing the file back to Ozpin, who waved the file away. Was he giving her pieces of private information?

"You should probably know about their social status." She nodded, clutching the file close to her chest, "Well, they request to have a grand tour around the school next week when they are _officially enrolled_ , led by the student council. But I remember the tight schedule you and Miss Belladonna have for this years future events." She relaxed, already knowing what he may request, "If possible, are there any free time left for the council to spare to at least have a tour around campus?"

Weiss tilted her head to side and pondered, thinking of the schedule she and Blake had agreed to. She furrowed her brows and looked away, her mind swirling with events that has to come first. But this was the principal she was talking about, she has to adjust, that's just how it has been whenever it comes to Principal Ozpin. A hand found it's way to caress her chin, to someone's surprise. "I'll have to cram the outlines for the sports festival before that day..." She muttered, deep in thought.

There was an amused sound behind her. The sports festival wasn't until Fall, so it was a surprise to know the student council thinking that far ahead from normal schools. For Weiss and Blake, it wasn't that much of a task. They write rough drafts ahead of time to just clean up said drafts when the event was nearing, providing them less time planning and cramming in the council room and more time hanging around. Basically, they just wanted more time to attend musical theatres and book signings from their favourite authors in Atlas and Mistral. Summer was the common season for those events and they wouldn't pass it up.

She looked back up to meet with Ozpin's eyes, "Tell me the time and we'll organise it right away. I have no doubts Blake will have any objections- " Because the faunus will jump at any events that involved her childhood saviour, " -Shall I take my leave?" Ozpin simply waved her off with the warming smile he always gives to students. She curtly nods and turns a heel, exiting the room.

Monday was going to be stressful. She could feel it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair Warning: Bullying and Discrimination are in this chapter. I advice you to keep your shit calm like I did while writing this
> 
> Anyways, the time laps for the tour begins! These are just two short chapters, don't worry about it

Blake yelped when she was pushed against her own locker. Her back immediately burning at the contact. She squinted one eye open to inspect her enemy only to close it when Cardin drew one hand back as an attempt to mock a punch at her. She flinched and drew her notebooks to her face.

One of his goons tsked and slapped her materials away, her scroll that was tucked securely between her pages came loose and broke, the pieces scattering all over the tiled floor. More students began to surround them. Her eyes pleaded for them to make him stop, to at least tell him off. But just like any other day, they would ignore her and grin mischievously at another one of Cardin's acts.

Every other day, Cardin and his gang would pick on someone they perceived as 'weaker' than them. A crowd will form but none of them will do anything. Just wait for either the vice principal or the student council to handle the situation and snicker when a punishment was made. That was all they do... sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.

Cardin couldn't have known her busy schedule today, today was probably one of her worse day .

Last night, her and Weiss was up all night cramming as they outlined a report for the two field trips that will happen in the early Fall and late Winter. Thus, resulting to her lacking sleep and mind swirling with stress and a headache. He was so smug about his actions that made Blake think he just actually _knew_ what she and Weiss did last night and that made her bones shake in fear.

He leaned in, disregarding and breaking Blake's personal space. Both of his arms were locked on the girl, blocking all of Blake's possible escape routes. He probably learned this tactic by years and years of practicing to bully others, because he definitely knew how to make someone uncomfortable with his mere presence.

"Hey, kitty-kitty..." He whispered, barely audible to the others surrounding them. His hot breath hit Blake's nose, she felt sick smelling the mint in his voice, nauseous even. Gods how she just wants to kick his balls and get out of there, if only she could just tell her body to move this would all be over with. "You look tired today... how was the cramming you and the president did last night? Was it... 'so fun that I didn't have any time to sleep because I got so excited!'" He mocked a slut's voice, portraying Blake's own voice to some other slut he knows of. He looked over his shoulder to find his friends snickering.

She didn't have the courage to glare. Resisting would only worsen her situation, she knew that if she wouldn't comply he would just spat out words. Or rip off her bow like the last bow he ripped off her head. That'll just trigger her anxieties.

He cooed, "Going silent on me now, Belladonna? That's just rude." His voice was sarcastic in every single way she could think of. She couldn't think of a situation that would involve him telling the truth without being so smug about it. She didn't even know if he _can_ tell the truth. Her eyes widen when she saw Cardin's hand lifting above her head. Cardin chuckled, "That finally got a response. Anyway, I just came by to ask you a question..."

She shuddered when she felt his fingers touch the tips of her ears. She couldn't flicker away from it. Only curl her bow forward which results to the cramping of her feline ears' muscles. She regretted tying the fabric tighter than normal, she should have known this will happen. She grunted when she felt his fingers follow her ears' movements.

"Why are you still wearing this piece of shit when the whole school knows that you're a fucking animal?!" He yelled, yanking the bow off her head. The way he yanked the bow at the base and not on the right end, made Blake yell out in pain. Her ears went aflame. 

She felt like her ears just got ripped off of her head. The pain coursed through her body, making her twitch every second or two. The numbness started to settle in and she couldn't help but think that he yanked her ears away together with her bow. She cried as she expected to see blood drip down her face and on to the floor. It was too much. All too much pain...

"Arg-! Don't cry on me now, Blake! It's making her feel shameful for my decisions!" Blake saw the black ribbon fall down the floor and it was enough to tell her nerves to calm down. She looked up, hatred filled her eyes and she just wants to claw off that stupid mocking grin on his face.

Then everything went silent, she didn't even feel anything when her ears flickered at the familiar sound of crystal heels crackling on the floor.

"You _should_ feel shameful of yourself, Cardin." Weiss' voice pierced through her like a seething knife to a butter. She fell to her knees and sobbed like the ugly bitch people always think of her. She heard another pair of heels when Weiss kneeled down and started to stroke her back as an act of comfort.

"Suspension for two weeks, Mr. Winchester." Glynda announced.

Weiss scoffed, her hand tensed on the Blake's back, "Suspension?! He has total disregard about personal space, openly harassing one of the crucial members of the student council and treating my friend like an animal!" Anger was in Weiss' voice. Blake leaned onto the heiress and tried to tell her that it was fine. She could feel the disbelief in Weiss' voice, "Blake this isn't fine! The last time he did this you, you were _brought_ _to a hospital,_ for crying out loud! Suspension isn't the right punishment. I'd say expulsion." There were gasps in the audience.

Blake tugged Weiss' sleeves in an effort to make the girl look and listen to her, "It wasn't as bad as before... I'm alright, Weiss." Before Weiss could object she looked up, "Can we just leave? I don't want to just stay here and further embarrass myself..." Her ears dropped, naturally.

Weiss sighs, tugging the girl up to her feet. Weiss helped brush the taller girl's dirt off of her uniform before she held one of Blake's arm. She leaned down to get Blake's ripped apart bow and started walking away. The glare Weiss sent back to the crowd didn't go unnoticed to Blake.

Feeling her fear caught up to her, she leaned most of her weight to the smaller girl and whispered a small, "Thank you..."

Weiss could only nod. That was all she could do after all, just nod whenever it comes to gratefulness directed at her. She could only nod whenever something bad had happened and she couldn't do anything because her friend needs her. In situations like these, Weiss couldn't help herself but feel useless.

She was fucking useless...


	5. Chapter 5

Weiss checks the time again that afternoon and clicks her tongue when she saw that her guest was at least one minute late and the wait was irritating her. She wishes that with one look, the head butler of their manor would just come inside the room and tell her that Blake was already there.

She looks up and waited. When nothing happened for the last ten seconds, she slumped forward and groans. She really was uptight that day. Tomorrow was the day they will give the infamous Enabler Duo would get their grand tour around the school by the one and only Student Council, who is one of the most cold and boring people in the school. If it was up to Weiss, she would have assigned Sun or Penny to tour the sisters around they just seemed fit for the job.

Her bedroom door creaked open and revealed a soft looking Klein. He had his warm smile and it felt like it had filled her cold room with warmth, if only a little. He bowed slightly, "Miss Blake has arrived at the Manor."

That eased her nerves a bit. She nodded, "Thank you, Klein. Would you mind escorting her to my room?" Weiss tilted her head to the side as she asked her question. Unlike her other family members, she knows what the difference between manipulation and choice. If Klein declines because he had to go and help out the other maids, then she will up and go pick up her friend by the gate. And if he did accept, she will be truly grateful.

"I don't mind at all. Would you like for me to bake some snacks for the both of you?"

Weiss started walking away but stopped when he asked the question. She looked over her shoulder and pondered for a moment. "How does chocolate cookies sound?" She asked sheepishly. Chocolate cookies and blissful sleep did not really go well.

Klein chuckles at her choice, "That sounds perfect. But please don't forget to brush your teeth before you go to bed, it'll keep the cavities away." He bows and starts to walk away.

With her spare time, Weiss used those up efficiently by arranging the newly bought movie disks and prepare her smart tv. She eventually hanged to her pajamas when the tv had loaded up and the disks were carefully laid down the disks on the other side of the room.

The door opened-

"Thank you again, Klein." Blake's voice reached her ears and she looked up from her scroll, "You really didn't have to escort me here, I know where Weiss' room is."

Klein tipped his head slightly, "It's my pleasure to escort you, Miss Belladonna. You've done so much for the young master that I can't think of anything to repay you for your kindness." He smiles warmly at Blake. The same smile he used when Weiss was only a kid, the same one he used when she was feeling alone. And that alone made her feel appreciated. Klein then turned to look at her, "Please call me if there are anything else you need. I’ll be at the kitchen making you girls some snacks."

Weiss smiles and nods, "That would be appreciated, Klein. Thank you." Klein gave them another satisfied nod and disappeared into the maze Jacque Schnee calls a Manor.

Blake closed the door and chuckles. She walks over to Weiss' bed and flopped her bag to side as she untied her bow and sat next to the heiress. Weiss was squinting, trying her hardest to read the summary of a movie that Klein had bought. Blake peered over her shoulder and smirked when she knew exactly what was going on.

She raised a brow at the heiress and gave her a challenging look. The kind of look Blake knew Weiss had always hated. "Having a hard time, sweetie?" And her mom voice. She added a sprinkle of her mom voice.

Weiss groans and throws the cd to the pile, successfully landing it without a hitch. She laid down on her bed with her hands on her eyes, massaging those babies to help her see better. Something clicked inside Weiss when she felt eyes on her, meaning someone was waiting for an answer. She rolled her eyes against her hands and said, "You can say that..."

She regretted it. "Weiss Schnee. Going blind by a few small words. How embarrassing." Blake said dryly. The sarcasm was dripping on her voice like an ice bucket. She really knew how to pull someone's strings the wrong way huh? Well, that's what you expect when you're friend's of an ex-terrorist.

Weiss scoffs and stood up her bed, she walks to the pile and sat on the floor, picking out a movie that has an appealing cover than a summary. She was frowning slightly, almost made Blake comment on _that_ type of behaviour. But before she could say anything, "Stop your bold attitude right there. Another snarky, sarcastic comment from you and _I will_ make us re-watch The Last Airbender. THRE TIMES." Weiss looks ver just in time to see Blake's ears were perked at the mention and also the dread behind her eyes. Every writer knows that the movie sucked. And she couldn't help but smirk when she saw her face.

She flipped her ponytail, the Weiss edition, and goes back to finding a movie. Now that she put the faunus in place, she just have to wait for the submission. She didn't have to wait long though, "Please!~ _anything,_ but The Last Airbender!" Blake had her arms crossed and she was shrugging like the temperature of the room was colder than normal. "Just thinking about it makes me shiver..." She added in a whisper as a shiver ran down her spine.

Weiss rolls her eyes at her friend's antics, just how many masks does this girl has and knows how to put off, then ends up surprising Weiss over and over and over again? Last year, she was having a really hard time trying to figure out who the sarcastic Blake is from her Reserved Blake because it's _just that hard_. It's like, one of the most hardest thing she had walked through in life. Guessing who in Remnant mind Blake is masking.

Pushing those thoughts out of the way, Weiss bends down and grabs the blue dvd cover from the bottom of the stack. She was surprised to see a shark, probably a megalodon, with it's jaws wide open, ready to swallow the unsuspected man just floating in the sea. Weiss looks over her shoulders and waves the cover, she saw Blake's ears twitch and the faunus looked up from her palm.

"A thriller? A shark thriller? Fish?" With each word, her cat ears seem to go higher and higher, and Weiss couldn't help but roll her eyes. Blake pondered for a while, swinging her feet.Blake grins mischievously at Weiss and leans of her her knees, "Well, by all means..." She bowed her head sarcastically, "Get the movie started."

Weiss snorts and stands up. She claps her hands as she plopped up the cd on the reader and made her way to the bed. The lights slowly dimmed as she wrapped her baby blue blanket around her. The intro rolled in when the light was dark, and then snickered when she saw the lead editor of the CGI. She could feel that this was going to be a good movie.

~

"I knew it!"

Blake exclaimed as she jumped out of the bed and the comfort of her own blanket. She laughed as she pointed a finger towards Weiss then raised both hands high up in the air as she did a victory dance. Weiss groans and slumps forward, the embarrassed blush settling on her face like fire. She took a sip from her water as she averted her gaze, cursing under her breath about Blake's instincts.

Blake looked back at Weiss and gave the girl the challenging look she gave her earlier. She reached her hand out, "C'mon, Schnee. Pay up." She said teasingly. She was right after all, and when Blake Belladonna was right against Weiss Schnee. The cat faunus made sure to rub it 'sweetly' on Weiss' face. Her teasing look turned smug when Weiss started to reach out for her wallet. Weiss brought out two hundred lien.

Before Blake could take the money, Weiss let it hover above the girl's hand. She glared at her, and shoved the money on Blake's hands, "You just got lucky this time, Belladonna. Next time for sure, I will win and rub it on your face." Weiss pulls her hand back and crossed it over her chest.

Blake fanned the money in front of her, giggling. "I'd like to see you try, Weiss..." She purred, "Don't hurt yourself while at it." 

Weiss laughs humourlessly, gripping the bed sheets like a voice. Her voice dropped it's tone, far lower than her usual intimidation. "Don't worry, sweetheart I definitely won't hurt myself." Weiss cleared her throat, "I'll definitely bring my best the next bet."

Blake snorts and sticks her tongue out, "Sore loser."

"I am _not_!"

Blake chuckles, "Yes you are." She said with a sharp nod, like that was a true fact written in a rule book somewhere in someone's rule. Blake shrugs and slowly walks backwards toward the ile of new movies. "The Weiss Schnee... a sore loser." She tilted her head to the side, "What would father think about that?" She gasped, "What would Whitely do?! He will definitely take that as an advantage."

Weiss grumbled and pulled her knees up her face, "Shut up..." She grumbled, looking away and giving up in this argument. There was no point, even if she proved that she wasn't a sore loser, Blake would still tease her like it's her lifeline. Something Weiss both likes and hates about her best friend's attitude. She checks Blake and found the girl choosing the next movie with a cheeky aura around her. Weiss frowns, "I swear... for the peace of REMNANT, if you chose a movie that casts _him_ as the composer. I _will not_ hesitate to destroy you."

The faunus shrugs and turns from the pile to look at Weiss, "Try as I might, but I was sure he didn't cast any more music productions this year. So you're at an advantage here..." Blake could still feel Weiss' glares burning holes on her back. She shrugs, "No promises though." Weiss only groaned as a response.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yello!" Yang's cheery voice made Weiss look up from her clipboard. She gave the blonde a once over, checking all the boxes when she saw her wear appropriate clothing. The sibling's abrupt transfer had it's cons. The sewers of Beacon's unique velvet uniform and PE had been on break, thus resulting to delaying the making of their uniforms which gave them a pass to wear casual clothing. Still, Weiss took up Yang as the one who will wear something revealing when she was giving the chance.

Feeling something shift beside her, Weiss glances from the corner of her eyes to find Blake shaking slightly as she started drawing doodles of cats. Phew, the girl's taking this whole thing badly, Weiss should've told Blake sooner rather than last night, give the poor girl some time to prepare meeting her childhood saviour. That was a mistake on her part.

Weiss turned back to Yang, who had her hands behind her head as she checked the school's front gate with so much freedom that Weiss felt a little envious. Because she had a cold presence, Weiss could practically feel the heated blush on Blake's face from her side. She knew the faunus was staring, or rather, drinking Yang's stance.

Weiss sighs and leans, "Blake, you're gay is showing..." And just like that, Blake corrected herself and fixed her bow and her uniform, focusing more of her attention on her doodles that looked more and more like a realistic portrait of a black cat with eyes glowing in the darkness. Happy with Blake's lack of cooperation, she turned back at Yang to find that there was someone missing. "Where's your sister?"

Yang turns to Weiss with one of those bright smiles she used in the party, it looked far more brighter under the sun than the rich, dim lights of the Manor. Yang tilted her head slightly to the side, "She said she'll be here soon, she had unfinished business with one of her track mates and best friend." Yang thought for a second, then shrugged, "Something about forgetting to bring back hoodies? I don't know my how my sister's cult works..."

"Ahh... the Rose-Polendina limited petal dolts hoodie. Were those the ones that has the emblems?" Weiss didn't expect an answer as she continued to talk. That caught the two girls' attention. Weiss started scribbling notes for future preference of the younger sibling, "I can understand that... those hoodies are exclusive and expensive. Hard to buy, but when your friends with the star, you can just get it for free." She looked up as she nibbled the tip of her pen nervously when she saw the exact same gaze the two gave her. "What?"

"You know my sisters merch?" Yang asked, tucking her hands on her jacket's pockets as she leaned towards Weiss. "Never pegged you the type to be a sport's fangirl..." Blake closes her notebook and waited patiently with Yang for an answer.

Weiss looks back at the notes and erases the words she had just written down, "Of course." She answered curtly, "My family are up to date when it comes to the merchandise of famous sports champions or well-known players. My father has a habit to collect exclusives to rub it on the faces of the upcoming guests..."

Blake's bow twitches slightly at the detail, "But I've never seen those in the Hall of Fame..." Right... Blake had been all over the Manor after she and Weiss began their friendship. That was one of Weiss' strongpoints whenever it comes to proving they really were true friends and one of the pillars of their friendship that brought them to this moment.

Nonchalantly, she replied, "It gets sent to Atlas and gets posted on the Main Hall. He buys three though... one for the main mansion and the other two for Winter and Whitely, those two has some kind of tastes in sports..."

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Just like having an angel fall from heaven just for her, Weiss slumps and sighs in relief when she heard the familiar voice of the one and only Ruby Rose. She looks up just in time to get frozen by the sight of apologetic yet optimistic silver eyes. "My best friend was..." her words melted the longer Weiss stared at those mirrors of silver. The gleam and reflection of her own face echoed on her eyes. Fascinating was what Weiss thought of when she stares at those eyes.

She'd seen Ruby's face all over the news whenever there was a meet, and the track star always comes out as champion. She'd seen those pools of mirrors before, but she never knew that the silver eyes were far more majestic and mythical in real life than in those television screens. Nothing could hold a candle at how Ruby's silver eyes perfectly mirrored something Weiss tried her best to hide for years.

Xiao Long-Rose. The siblings that came out of nowhere and started climbing the social pile at a speed that broke the world record. They were one of the most famous and skilled kids everyone was forced to acknowledge. They were also one of the most mysterious people in the whole world. No one knew who they were before their climbing, nor no one knew where they came from. They were originally from Vacuo, because that's where most tournaments were held but before Vacuo, there was nothing. No trace. No nothing.

She felt her jaw being fixed and she turned her head to look at Blake, who was smirking cunningly her way. Weiss gave her a look and Blake replied with a small nudge of her shoulder, "C'mon, Weiss... I was just trying to help..." Weiss furrowed in confusion and moved her jaw as a silent question. Blake giggled, "You're jaw fell, I wanted to close it before the other two notices." She motioned to the siblings with her eyes to find the two bickering like children.

Shaking her head, she gave Blake a light glare before she composed herself and waited for them to finish. As if they were watching Weiss, they stopped what they were talking about and stood straight, chin held high just like the way Weiss always likes.

"As requested, the student council will give you a tour around campus." Weiss announced, checking her clipboard for the day's events.

Yang rested her hands behind her head and looked around, expecting a few more people to pop out of nowhere. When she looked back at Weiss, she saw the questioning look she gave her. She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry... I just thought that there would be more of you."

"Really?" She paused, giving Yang the time to relish in shyness. She looked up from her schedule, "Well don't think about it too much, it's gonna give you a headache." Weiss added as she turned and started making her way to the school's entrance, Blake following closely behind her, "Now, we have to finish this tour before your fans arrives."

"Ohh! So that's why we had to wake up at the break of dawn!" Yang said, "I can _totally_ see you perspective here."

Weiss turned to her side to see Blake's bow was curled slightly to the front. The heiress sighed and stepped closer towards Blake and held her hand out, she saw the curiosity behind her eyes. Blake looked up to meet with Weiss' eyes, Weiss bobbed her chin slightly and held her pinkie out. Blake snorts and smiles, she intertwines her own pinkie to Weiss' and they continue to walk that way.

Ruby miraculously appeared beside Weiss, making Weiss yelp quietly in surprise. A blush spread across her face when she realised Ruby was invading her personal space, a look of genuine concern and curiosity that mixed very well with her puppy like eyes. "But how do you plan things without that much stress? Like, the graduation ceremony? Or the upcoming simulation in the Emerald forest? Isn't that like a _very_ huge projects?"

Weiss held Blake's pinkie tighter, catching Blake's attention. Weiss cleared her throat, "We plan those kinds of events ahead of time... the moment the principal informs us of that event we start a rough draft of the rules and how the system will go..." Weiss murmured, she _did not_ plan on talking to Ruby like this. She never expected professionalism from these two but she never expected.. this! "That's all..."

Ruby's eyes seemed to shine and Weiss' heart did a turn in love street, "That's so cool! But what about your free time? Doesn't that take up some of your time?" Her curiosity was cute but her facial expressions were another conversation. "Don't you guys like to go and hang out?"

"We hang out every time we finished the outline of a project." Blake answered and if that wasn't best friend support then Weiss doesn't know what is. Mentally, she sighed in relief and disappointment when Ruby stepped back and looked at Blake happily.

"That's so cool!"

"Ruby. It's just planning organisations."

"But it's still so cool! Do you still remembered the last time I planned on something?"

Yang pondered, thinking on it hard. Then she shuddered, taking a step away from her sister while making crucifixions her way with a grimace, "Don't even get me started..."

Ruby pouted and Weiss couldn't help herself but give her a slightly fond expression. Weiss turned to Blake and groaned when she saw the mischievous, dangerous kitty face. She tugs Blake's pinkie, motioning for her and the other two to walk faster.

"Let's just get this over with..." She grumbled.

—

Blake opened the doors for the other three, "And last but not the least, we have the school pool. Our team is scheduled to have practice every Wednesday to Saturday, the rest of the days are free to use when you have granted permission from the student council." Ruby ran pass Blake and started to check the building to it's very corner, delightfully squealing as she did so.

Yang leaned down to Weiss' level, "So, are all the rooms for club activities have to have a pass to use them?"

"Not all of them. The basket ball court is free to use for everyone." Weiss answered, checking the pool off of her list of things someone new to school needs to know. She looks up with a levelled gaze. "There was an incident last year about the club rooms and after I got elected as School President, me and the others decided to add a rule."

"But why the basketball court though?" Yang asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Because that's where the incident happened." Bewildered, Yang turns fully towards Weiss, eyes wide in shock. Weiss gave her a neutral look, "What?"

"But aren't you supposed to..?"

"To stop the same thing from happening?" Yang nodded hesitantly, "It isn't my fault Blake and I have the mentalities of an edge lord whenever it comes to solving our own problems, so what happens when there's a problem that involves the whole school?" Weiss waits for a response. She smirked when she saw the dawning realisation in Yang's eyes, "Exactly. We hoped the same thing will happen..."

Yang grinned, "And it never happened again..." She whispered, "That's a genius plan, Weiss!"

From the corner of her eyes, she could see Blake's eyes staring at them from a distance. As politely as Weiss could, she started to walk away with an apologetic expression, "I'm sorry to cut this short but I have to check a few of the lockers if there are any signs of bullying..."

Yang waved her off, "No need to say sorry, I–"

"I'll call Blake for you to keep you company." Weiss interrupts. She turns and gave her friend a look. The look of dread in the faunus' face surprised her but she smirked her way lazily before she walks towards her direction with Yang in tow. "Blake! I was just about to go to the lockers, why don't you keep our friend Yang here company?" She pulled Yang's arm and pushed her towards Blake, making the two clash on each other.

Weiss nodded in satisfaction when she saw the scene play out. Did they blush at the contact and closeness? Check. Did the top stepped away an said sorry? Check. She even saw a bonus. The bottom bit her lip and tilted her head to the side and said something that made the top blush. That's an A+ right there when she sees it.

Turning her heel she made her way toward the locker room, flipping a page of her clipboard that reveals the names of each swimmer in their swim club and their respective lockers.

She close the door softly behind her and made her way to the first locker in her list. First, she runs her fingers on the cold steel to see if there was any dust here that was erased before the locker inspections. Second, she entered the admin code on the pin and opened the locker, revealing all the ordinary stuff inside. She reached deep into the locker and felt the roof of the box if there were any paper or drugs. Next, she opened the secret hatch by the locker door to find a shrine of the person this guy is obsessed with. Lastly, she placed a check on the inspection card posted on the side of the locker, letting this guy know that he was in the green.

She closed the locker and put it on lock and made her way to the next one. Not without a distraction of course. Her nose was greeted with another nose, and it wasn't just _anyone's_ nose. It was _the_ nose.

Weiss yelped and jumped away, her back hitting the lockers roughly, her heart banging in her chest and her face evaporating all the sweat that formed. She glared at the person in front of her, "What are you-" She stopped herself when she saw a pair of worried silver eyes. The heat on her face began to make sense now and she closed her mouth. Shut it really tight.

Ruby held one hand out, "You okay, Weiss?" She said, "You kinda freaked out there..."

 _Kinda!_? Weiss just _kinda_ freaked out? She had her skin ripped off of her while she was at her most calm state of mind. She couldn't describe how _freaked out_ she is in those simple context. Seriously, Ruby could've gave her a heart attack there.

"Weiss?" Ruby called out when Weiss just continued staring at her eyes. Weiss cleared her throat and averted eye contact as she brushed off the wrinkles of her school uniform and fixing the pages of her clipboard.

She gave Ruby her neutral gaze and she saw how the girl flinched under her gaze, "I'm alright, Ruby." She said before she sighed and gave Ruby a look. A far more tender look than she intended, "Is there something you needed?"

Ruby shook her head with the same bright smile she had earlier. "Nope. Just wanted to check if you were alright." She said, "When I came back from the bathroom, I kinda got worried when I only saw Yang and Blake by the pool."

"Speaking of the two..." She has to know, she just has to know. "What were they doing when you were there with them?"

"I'm sure they were talking."

"Talking about what exactly?" Weiss added, moving on and checking the other lockers. She did the same procedure of the last one, but this time, much more faster knowing she only had a few minutes before bell.

Ruby shrugged, "I don't know... stuff?" She answered, uncertain. Realising her mistake, Weiss stopped for a second to mentally kick her head for being so careless of her words. This was Ruby Rose in her presence, she has to act professional if you want to be acknowledged of this super star. Clearing her throat, Ruby added, "It was about honey, I think? I'm not really sure..." Just how adorable can this girl get?

Hearing the bell ring after Weiss finished the last of the lockers, she sighed and wipe the sweat off her forehead. Blake and Yang entered the room and the four of them walked each other to their first classes.

And that's how the tour goes...


	7. Chapter 7

The council room was quiet. That was all Weiss could think of as she writes downs her answers of Professor Port's homework, classes had just ended and Blake had to go home early due to their family having dinner out home. The faunus was cautious in telling her the event, she knew what Weiss felt like whenever it came to family matters but that's not what made Weiss' small smirk falter and the excited spark in her eyes flickering. No. It wasn't that, it could never be that. She doesn't like thinking about her own life that way, she was already content. And this silence is making it worse.

This silence reminds her so much of the Manor, the place she had been avoiding to go to for the past hour. She hates being there, alone in those huge walls and long corridors. She hates the way the cold seemed to be lingering, she hates it all. That's why she stays at the student council at each of her school, the excuse of having much to do with the council was her escape. Away from the coldness.

Her hand halts, the words on her paper were suddenly so blurry. She squinted her eyes before she blinked, a tear falling on her paper. With a stunned expression, she stared at the stained paper for a while. Had she been crying? Why was she crying over something so simple as _silence_?

Weiss puffed her cheeks, her own sniffle breaking her negative thinking. She blinked on the paper again before she sighed and grabbed another piece. She flinched at the loud sound as she rips off a piece of paper, the sound seem to echo through the empty halls leaving an eerie feeling along her spine.

She places the blank paper beside the old one and starts looking back and forth at both papers. She starts writing, her wrist aching slightly at her slow strokes and tense arm. She starts to think that maybe Blake was right to call her a perfectionist.

Her thoughts drifted back to the silence as she wrote her homework, but this time, she broached the thought with a blank mask, an emotionless heart. As a result, no tears fell.

Tears over simple silence. Only a dunce would cry over that fact, she thought, though she knew deep down that she was exactly the same dunce she was thinking of. And as always, she denies it. Besides, she was an heiress of a huge company after all. A company that consists of a high budget that can satisfy a person for a lifetime, a company that also has a national reach all over Remnant. Simple things like the _silence_ couldn't hold her down, or other simple things like family _couldn't_ hold her down.

Her hand falters, trembling slightly as her gaze lifted up and stopped at the Poster. She stares at the same poster Blake insisted that they put up because she said it brought her comfort. Weiss didn't fight her because this was Blake, the same Blake that had a panic attack in the middle of the hallways because she saw two colours that were far too familiar in her past. She just couldn't say no to that when Blake was suffering. But of all the places it had to be placed, it had to be _there_. Right in front of her.

Her eyes skims at the text on the poster, the text that annoys her every time she reads it, text that resembles a child's grammar and view in life. A child's mind.

She places her pen down and she stands up, careful to not make any noise and scrape her already pulsating and agitated brain. Her eyes never left the poster as she walks around the table, her hand gliding at the steel table, letting the cool of the metal seep in her fingers.

She stopped in front of it, unconsciously leaning on the table. If Blake were there, she would have teased her about breaking her own rule, but she wasn't there.

An image of two females standing side by side, backs against one another, their gaze was focused solely on each other as if they were the only people standing there, as if they were ignoring the two men that stood behind them. The taller girl had raven hair and one of the most blood red eyes she'd ever seen, she had a very cocky smirk as her hand leans lazily on her kendo sword. The other women was shorter and had the same raven hair with red tips, she looked so innocent with the way she looked back at the woman taller than her, but when Weiss looked closer, she could just feel the predatory aura that engulfed her. That aura was far more evident on her quilt and bow, as if it were her weapon in fighting monsters of fairytales.

Her attention was solely focused on the two women, completely ignoring the two men behind them. Weiss felt like she was getting pulled in, her whole world slowly disappearing as she stared longer. She blinked in surprise when she saw them move, she blinked a couple of times questioning why her brain was playing tricks with her now of all the times. But they were moving, like moving-moving.

They stood there with the same pose, laughing lightly, their voices were carried towards Weiss' ears like wind and she felt a tingle move to her nape. They were there, moving, a spotlight on them, nothing but darkness surrounded them. Yet they were so bright.

The smaller girl burst out into a loud laughter, to Weiss' ears, it sounded so much like a composed song from an orchestra. A practiced piece that had been rewarded to be one of the most relaxing. The brunette heaved, letting go of her steel bow to hold her own weight on her knees. The arrows on her back bounced ever so slightly.

Weiss' gaze turns to the woman standing beside her, a fond smile on her face as she watches the smaller girl laugh.

"Rae!" The brunette gasped, turning around and grabbing "Rae's" arm a few chuckles escaping her lips as she looked back up at her friend. "Oh my gosh, Rae! What pose were we doing?" She exclaimed, her free hand going up her hair, brushing her long bangs on her ear.

Rae rolled her eyes, feigning the lack of interest, "I don't know, S." She says simply, her deep husky voice sent chills down Weiss' spine, "Now I probably looked like a old lady trying to act cool in that poster." She groaned, her act faltering as the same smirk starts to tug her lips, "You made me look like a mom!"

S chortles, fist covering her mouth–

_**CLENK!** _

Everything breaks around Weiss at the sound of screeching reached her ears. She perked, practically jumping up and out the table and looked around the council room like she expected a ghost or a witch coming out there and showing themselves, explaining what they did to Weiss. But that wasn't what she saw.

There was nothing inside the room, nothing out of the ordinary at least.

She scrunches her eyebrows as she took another look around the room. Her silent questioned was answered, not by a mysterious sorcerer or an angel that was sent down heaven, but by the skidding sound of sneakers and sounds of lockers that echoed through the empty hall.

She looked at the door for a second before she glared. Who could be here at- she glances at the wall clock -seven o'clock after the last bell rung?

Weiss opened the door and her body wasn't even out yet when she got hit by the events. Literally.

She yelps when she felt a heavy weight collide with hers, she got tackled down the cold floor. She utters a groaned and whimper, was this was the football players felt whenever they get tackled on the field? And there were a dozen of people there too.

Weiss was about to give this person a piece of her mind when she felt the weight was off her that was just as fast as a snap of someone's fingers, a squeaked and nervous voice following. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you there and I–... Weiss?"

Weiss slowly sat up, rubbing her head as her headache was somewhat multiplied by the impact.

"Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed, as if she only just registered that it was Weiss she bumped into. She held one arm out for Weiss to grab as she looked at the heiress like she had just came out of a bloody battle, "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" She apologises again.

Weiss opens one eye and before she registered what she was doing, she held Ruby's hand. The world seemed to freeze the moment she grabbed it.

It was warm. Oh so warm that she felt herself melt. Smooth and gentle, a very big contrast to the rough and calloused she was accustomed to whenever she held suitors' from all around Remnant. Hers felt like home, so much far away from the feeling of having an objective. She was so mesmerised in fact that she had already forgotten about her thoughts of silence and loneliness earlier just by her touch alone.

When she snapped out of her reverie, she was still holding Ruby's hand. Hers squeezing back, not letting go. She stared at it for a moment before her big brain registered the sound of Ruby's voice. The sweet sound a simple chirp filled her insides again with that home-y warmth.

"-eiss?"

Weiss looked up to meet her eyes. She had her eyebrows shot up high, hiding behind her bangs as she lets out a soft hum. A questioning hum.

Ruby seemed to get the message and chuckled under her breath, Weiss fought a blush seeing and hearing her actions. Ruby looked to the side as she places her free hand on her neck, rubbing it sheepishly. She gave Weiss' hand a squeeze and said, "I just wanted to say sorry... I didn't see the door open and I umm..." She trailed off.

Her pride sparked back and she reluctantly, oh so reluctantly tugged her hand and pulled it away from Ruby's for her to cross her arms. She gave Ruby her cold stare and the runner shrunk under her gaze, Weiss refuses to admit how cute Ruby looked with that small sheepish grin.

Instead of saying anything, she turned around with a sigh as she made her way back to the council's office. Hearing footsteps behind her, she knew Ruby was going to follow.

She said the first thing that came in her head, "Students that aren't part of the Council aren't allowed inside, if you have permission from either one of our members or from the principal himself then you aren't allowed to enter." She announces, sounding more robot than human as she places herself between the room and Ruby, body blocking her from the inside. Ruby's brows furrowed, she looked a little disappointed yet she didn't say anything.

After a few seconds of staring at each other, Ruby finally broke the silence with a loud pop from her lips. Both flinched at the loud sound. Weiss just stared blankly at her, her insides churning in adoration of her effort. "Okay, I'm not going inside." She says, finally, "But can I ask you a question?"

Seeing an opportunity, Weiss mentally smirked. She tilted her head to the side a little and scrunched her brows, feigning confusion, "But you just asked one..." She mutters cutely. She couldn't hide her own blush when she saw Ruby just went ablaze. Weiss didn't know if it was embarrassment, or something else.

"That... that's not what I meant."

Mocking shock, Weiss' eyes widen in realisation. She clasped her hands in front of her tightly as she chuckled humourlessly, "My bad..." She whispered, "So, what did you want to ask?"

"Why are you still here?"

Weiss acted more confused, she couldn't describe how much she was enjoying this, watching people get frustrated with her, "Do you... not want me here?" But this time, she didn't get a frustrated groan, or an agitated eye twitch that only means she had a few more sentences left before she got the life out of her.

Ruby perked up, panic filling her mirroring silver eyes. She shook her hands and head, "No no no no! No!" Instead of the frustration she always gets whenever she feigns, all she got from Ruby was patience and understanding. It overwhelmed her at how many the girl was giving for her. Too many. Ruby chuckled in amusement. She was even _amused_ at Weiss' current state, as if she found her obliviousness was cute in a way. "No, it's not that." Weiss raises an eyebrow, "Aren't you supposed to be like, suuuuppper smart? You know, like, one of those side characters in films that knows _everything_!"

Weiss flushed. And she flushed dark and red. _Really_ hard. The question already forgotten.

Then Ruby's eyes lit up and her grin turned into a very bright smile, "You must be one of those!" She says, content with saying only those words. She leaned on one leg as she hummed a tune with her hands clasped behind her back.

Weiss swallowed, the lump in her throat making it harder for her to talk, "One of those? What's that supposed to mean?" She asked in a hush, her voice wasn't louder than a whisper.

"You know!" Ruby exclaimed, an no, Weiss did not know. "The ones that were sooooo smart that they manage to stop an upcoming war with like, I don't know, a stick or something like that..." She says her last words in confusion, a crease between her brows as she ponders over the subject cutely. She snapped out of it in a second and resumed, making Weiss blush even redder than the bright red jacket wrapped around Ruby's waist, "They're one of my favourites!"

Weiss wasn't sure what exactly happened after that. All she knew was after she invited Ruby inside the Council Room was that, she had forgotten about her homework, together with her negative thoughts and that she had talked with someone for approximately three hours. They were only forced to stop when both Yang and Weiss' coachman had walked in the council room at the same time saying that it was time to go home.

Ruby gave Weiss her number before they parted and when Weiss was back at the Manor and inside her room. She had been staring at the sticky note, at the hasty yet fascinating handwriting that held Ruby's number. She only stopped staring at it when her phone chimed, calling her for dinner by Klein.

She had both a good and a bad feeling about this little crush she has...


End file.
